Kouzelná kniha tajných přání
by Galapeter
Summary: Harry ve svém čtvrtém ročníku koupí tajemnou knihu. ČTĚTE UPOZORNĚNÍ. Překlad povídky Spell book of desires.
1. UPOZORNĚNÍ

Tento příběh nepatří do série knih J. K Rowlingové, pouze se jimi inspiruje a to velmi volně.

Celé tohle „veledílo" je obyčejná pornopovídka (se všemi mínusy a nějakými těmi plusy), čtěte na vlastní nebezpečí a pokud vám není 18 a více, přesně tady byste měli oficiálně přestat číst, ale nechám na vašem svědomí, zda budete pokračovat.

Obrázek si udělejte sami, nebudu vás varovat, počáteční šok je vždycky ta největší sranda.  
Překládám bez souhlasu autora, protože prostě nevím, jak jej kontaktovat.

Přeložena je jen první kapitola. Zbytek je shrnut do nejnutnějších bodů a nepočítám s tím, že bych někdy přeložil celou knihu, ledaže bych opravdu neměl co dělat.

Pochyby o mém duševním zdraví či morální ne/vyzrálosti sdělte taktéž v komentářích.


	2. Stanování

Věnováno Charli

* * *

**Stanování**

Harry se bavil jako nikdy; byl s lidmi, které měl nejradši a účastnil se největší události roku – Mistrovství světa ve famfrpálu. Harry, Hermiona a větší část Weasleyovic rodiny akorát dorazili do kempu a Harry věděl, že na zápas nikdy nezapomene.

Po příchodu na přidělené místo na stan poslal pan Weasley Harryho, Rona a Hermionu přinést nějakou vodu. Procházeje mezi desítkami exotických stanů a lidí, byl Harry zastaven divně vypadajícím tlouštíkem. Ten se nesnažil ani zapadnout do mudlovského prostředí, jeho zevnějšek byl jedním slovem přehnaný – zářivě oranžové a žluté svršky doplněné ještě jedovatějším cylindrem.

Harry by jindy dál pokračoval a muže prostě odstrčil stranou, ale z nějakého důvodu jej k němu něco táhlo.

„Vypadáte jako mladý muž, který využívá příležitostí a starých, dávno zapomenutých knih," zaskřehotal nadšeně mužík. „Jediná kopie na světě, schopná jejímu vlastníkovi umožnit přístup k nejzakázanějšímu ovoci na světě," pokračoval dál, Ron a Hermiona mezitím dál pokračovali v chůzi, jako by se nic nestalo, nechávaje Harryho s obchodníkem o samotě.

„A co to je za zázračnou knížku?" zeptal se pochybovačně Harry, když ji u chlápka nikde neviděl.

„Ne-ne-ne!" pohrozil Harrymu muž prstem, „nejdřív ukažte, jestli vůbec máte peníze."

Stále ještě skeptický Harry pomalu sáhl po svém měšci se zlatem, aby prodavači ukázal, že peněz má víc, než dost. Než ale vytáhl první galeon, zeptal se: „Kolik mě to vůbec bude stát?"

„Pro mladého studenta, zatíženého placením školného řekněme…deset galeonů," zaburácel prodavač, očividně nejistý, zda tím svého potenciálního zákazníka neodradí.

Harry mu jen ukázal, že požadovanou částku skutečně má.

V okamžiku obchodník mávl rukou, Harrymu zmizelo zlato z ruky a nahradila jej těžká, v kůži vázaná kniha. Prodavač zmizel dřív, než Harry mohl potvrdit svoji koupi.

„O co, že jsou v ní jen prázdné stránky," pomyslel si Harry, když mávl hůlkou a nechat knihu zmizet do doby, než bude mít čas ji prozkoumat.

„Tak jdeš, Harry?" křikla Hermiona s Ronem, když si všimli, že jdou sami.

Nevěděl proč, ale Harry cítil, že by měl udržet knihu v tajnosti. Minimálně proto, aby se nestal tečem posměchu, že koupil knihu, kterou ani neotevřel.

Trojice dál pokračovala k pumpě skrze irské a bulharské stany, zastavujíc u každé známé tváře, kterou potkali.

Dlouhá cesta byla pro Rona s Harrym skvělou příležitostí kochat se pohledem na spoustu nádherných čarodějek. Teprve koncem předchozího roku oba objevili novou stránku Bradavických dívek. Vzrušovaly je představy, jak se mnoha atraktivním spolužačkám dostávají pod sukni, svlékají je do naha a dělají si s nimi, co se jim zlíbí. Cesta ke studni jim také dala příležitost zírat na svoji dobrou, ale také nesmírně atraktivní kamarádku, která šla vždy první, nejen proto, že měla v ruce mapu, ale taky protože měla jedno z nejhezčích zakončení nohou, které chlapci viděli.

Hermiona na sobě měla těsné modré džíny, které perfektně vystavovaly na odiv její pěkně tvarovanou prdelku. Každou chvilku se otáčela na Harryho a Rona, kteří na její zadek neskrývaně zírali, nic ale neříkala. Ne proto, že by je chtěla ztrapnit, ale protože se jí líbila trocha pozornosti. O sexu Hermiona věděla všechno; v létě o tom mluvila s rodiči, i když spíše poučovala ona je, díky všem knížkám, které přelouskala. Provokování svých nejlepších kamarádů si náležitě užívala, ale nikdy ji nenapadlo se jejich chtivosti podvolit.

Kdož došli k pumpě, Ron předal prázdné vědro Hermioně, aby ho naplnila, využívaje tak příležitosti sledovat ji, jak se ohýbá. Jen co se Hermiona pustila do pumpování, objevil Seamus Finnigan.

„Čau Harry, Rone, jak je?" křikl nadšeně, „přišli jste podpořit Irsko?"

Jmenovaní celou dobu sledovali Hermioninu výbavu, když je Seamus svým výkřikem vyrušil. Vytrhli se z transu až chvíli po tom, co Seamus větu dokončil.

„Jo, jo," zamumlali trochu zahanbeně.

Seamus si uvědomil, na co zírali a hned změnil téma.

„Sakra, jak rád bych si na ní smlsnul," řekl, když se přidal k zírání.

„To mi povídej," povzdechl si Ron.

„No…řekl bych, že štěstí je dneska na mojí straně, takže jdu na to," vypadlo ze Seamuse a začal se k Hermioně blížit.

Jak Ron, tak i Harry nebyli připravení na spontánní čin jejich spolužáka. Než mu stačili něco říct, Seamus už byl u Hermiony a štípl ji do vytrčeného zadečku, říkaje jí něco, co Harry s Ronem neslyšeli. Pak jen radostně sledovali, jak se Hermiona plynule narovnala, usmála se na Seamuse, který domluvil a dal ruku pryč, vyklopila mu plné vědro vody na hlavu a vrátila se k pumpování, jako by se nic nestalo.

Seamus se vrátil k chechtajícím klukům, kteří, když viděli, že se usmívá od ucha k uchu, zaraženě zmlkli.

„Proč se usmíváš? Vždyť tě odpálkovala," ozval se Ron.

„Jo, to jo. Ale aspoň jsem si sáhnul."

Tentokrát se rozesmáli všichni tři a pokračovali v pozorování pumpující dívky.

Po návratu z dlouhé a vyčerpávající cesty se Ron s Harrym svalili do židlí, vyčerpaní z výpravy za vodou. Spráskli vydatný oběd a přesunuli se nepozorovaně do dívčího stanu, který byl tou dobou prázdný. Harry mávl hůlkou a z prázdna spadla na stůl jeho záhadná kniha.

„Co je to?" ptal se zmateně Ron.

„Nemám šajna, ale myslel jsem, že ji nejdřív ukážu tobě, pro případ, že by to byla nějaká blbost," odpověděl a rozevřel knihu.

Na první straně stál titulek, přesně uprostřed stránky, „Kouzelná kniha tajných přání". Nezdálo se, že by kniha měla autora a nikde nebyla uvedena žádná další informace.

Harry rychle otočil list, kde na něj již čekal obsah knihy. K jejich udivenému nadšení se první kapitola nazývala „Sexuální ostych", s krátkým vysvětlením, na němž stálo:

_Toužili jste někdy po někom, koho jste nikdy nemohli mít? Naprostého cizince? Skrytou lásku? Nebo dokonce dobrého přítele? Jejich chladný přístup vám nedává možnost prolomit ledy? Pokud jste někdy po někom chtěli, aby se vám podřídil v jakémkoli přání bez špatných následků, tento lektvar ukojí všechny vaše touhy. Tento lektvar odstraní jakékoli zábrany, které by váš cíl mohl mít a promění jej ve vašeho sex-otroka._

_Ale pozor, zamýšlená oběť bude povolná jen pro daného člověka, pro nikoho jiného už ne!_

Vypadalo to více než dobře a jak Harry s Ronem četli dál, nadšeně zjistili, že lektvar je velmi jednoduchý. Popravdě tak jednoduchý, že by jej mohli mít připravený během několika minut. Podle postupu stačilo smíchat horkou vodu, vlas člověka, který z lektvaru bude profitovat a několik jednoduchých pohybů hůlkou.

Na konci postupu se ještě nacházela doba, po jakou bude lektvar účinkovat: _Tato směs působí jednu hodinu, po uplynutí této doby se ovlivněné osobě vymaží vzpomínky._

Harry a Ron na sebe pohlédli a oba zároveň s úšklebkem vykřikli, „První!"

„Je to moje kniha," bránil se Harry.  
„No a?" odpověděl Ron, „jsi můj host."

Harry věděl, že na tak pitomý důvod nemá argument, proto se s Ronem dohodl, že budou losovat. Harry našel klacík, rozlomil jej na dva kusy a podal konce Ronovi, aby si vybral. Ten sáhl po kratším kusu, a tak Harry vyhrál právo odzkoušet lektvar jako první.

„Aspoň mi pak řekni, jak to šlo, oba víme, na kom to budeš zkoušet," řekl zkroušeně Ron, věda, že Harry půjde po Hermioně.

Harry si začal připravovat přísady, sehnal si hrnek, do kterého nalil horkou vodu, přidal svůj vlas, zakouzlil jednoduché zaříkadlo, po kterém se voda světle zeleně rozzářila a zase pohasla do průzračného stavu. Byl zabraný přípravou lektvaru, že si ani nevšiml, že Ron už ve stanu není. To už ale přemýšlel, jak Hermionu nalákat do stanu a přesvědčit ji k vypití lektvaru, aniž by se na něco ptala.

Mezitím Ron pracoval na zničení Harryho plánů. Rychle našel Hermionu ve stanu, kde hrála s Ginny kouzelnické šachy a rychle vymýšlel, jak ji dostat pryč, než se objeví Harry. A tak vzal vědro s vodou, které dříve Hermiona tak pracně naplnila a vylil celý jeho obsah do dřezu.

„Hermiono? Neříkala jsi, že je vědro plné? Vždyť tu žádná voda není," postěžoval si co nejpřesvědčivěji Ron.

„Cože?" zmateně odpověděla Hermiona, „vím, že jsem ho naplnila celé, ukaž."

Hermiona šokovaně zírala na dno prázdné nádoby a jen naštvaně řekla: „Hádám, že budu muset jít znovu, když už je to na moji zodpovědnost."

„Tak jo, nemusíš pospíchat," řekl Ron s lehkým úšklebkem, Věděl, že Harry nevydrží čekat tak dlouho, než se Hermiona vrátí a bude tak muset nadopovat jinou nic netušící dívku.

Jen co Hermiona vyšla ze stanu s vědrem v ruce, zastavil ji nadšený Harry.

„Hermiono! Skvěle, chtěl bych, abys tohle zkusila, je to nejlepší pití, jaký jsem kdy pil," jásal Harry.

„Dobře, Harry, nejdřív ale musím dojít pro vodu, pak se u tebe stavím."

Harry se vrátil do dívčího stanu, vzrušený z představy, že Hermiona bude konečně jeho. Ohlédl, kam položil svůj lektvar a zděsil se, když viděl rusovlasou Ginny, jak celý obsah připraveného nápoje hltavě pije.

„Počkej, Ginny, nepi…" zakoktal Harry.

Ale bylo pozdě, Ginny celý pohár vypila a účinky se pomalu začínaly projevovat. Ginny se na Harryho pomalu otočila, levou rukou si zlehka masírovala levou bradavku, zatímco pravou ruku měla skrytou v hlubinách své sukně.

Harry o Ginny takovým způsobem nikdy nepřemýšlel. Byla o rok mladší nemluvě o tom, že je sestrou jeho nejlepšího kamaráda. Teprve teď ale dokázal ocenit, jak krásná Ginny Weasleyová je. Měla menší prsa, než Hermiona, ale zbytkem se jí mohla rovnat. Možná není tak špatné, že lektvar vypila.

Zatímco se Harry zabíral svými myšlenkami, Ginny se zaobírala svetrem, který zrovna přetahovala přes hlavu a sukní, kterou se ze sebe snažila jen sklepat. Ruce se jí po těle jen míhaly a cítila, jak neznámé pobízení přebírá kontrolu nad jejím nedotčeným tělem. Vždycky měla na Harryho spadeno, ale protože její bratr byl jeho nejlepší kamarád a Harry sám o ni nejevil zájem, o nic se nikdy nepokusila. Pocity vroucí v jejím těle ale dokázaly nemožné.

Harry pokračoval v zírání na Ginny, která si se sebou nepřestávala hrát, i když ze sebe stahovala tričko a zbytky spodního prádla, odhalujíc tak malá, ale pevná ňadra a oholený rozkrok.

Ginny se pomalu přestávala dráždit, když si všimla vznikající boule v Harryho kalhotách. Z nějakého důvodu jediné, na co myslela, bylo doplazit se k němu po kolenou, rozepnout mu kalhoty a vytáhnout cokoli, co v nich bylo ukryté. Za krátkou chvíli už jen přehrávala plán, který se jí v hlavě zformoval.

Harry nemohl uvěřit, co se dělo, ale nezastavil ji. Cítil, jak Ginnyiny drobné prsty rozepínají zip a krátce zápolí s knoflíkem a stahují mu kalhoty a spodní prádlo ke kotníkům. Harry shlédl dolů na Ginny přes svoji chloubu, vida v jejích očích hladový výraz, když jej pevně chytila a začala pomalu přejíždět tam a zpět.

Ginny neměla tušení, co vlastně dělá; jistě, znala základy pohlavního styku, nikdy o ničem takovém nepřemýšlela. Něco v ní ji pobídlo, aby začala pohybovat rukou rychleji, to už ale onen pocit vystřídalo pobídnutí použít ústa. Zakrátko už hltala Harryho pět palců, jako by nikdy nic jiného nedělala.

Harry byl v ráji, Ginnyina vlhká ústa pro něj byla skoro až příliš. Harry ale chtěl, aby to trvalo co nejdéle.

Když viděla, že Harrymu nezbývá mnoho k vyvrcholení, Ginny jej vytáhla z pusy a postavila se čelem k Harrymu. Neměla žádnou kontrolu nad tím, co dělá, pobízení v její hlavě bylo příliš silné. Pokynula Harrymu rukou, aby ji sledoval. Šla před ním a kroutila provokativně zadečkem, když se zastavila u kuchyňského stolu.

Měl tušení, k čemu dojde, viděl obrázky a dospělé programy už dřív, Vernon jich měl snad celou skříň. Následoval Ginny, která se u stolu opřela v hlubokém předklonu a poskytla tak Harrymu nádherný výhled. Došlo mu konečně, že tohle je chvíle, kdy si poprvé zašuká, chvíle, na kterou nikdy nezapomene. Stoupl si za ni a třel špičku žaludu o její vlhkou štěrbinku.

Ginny jemně sténala, když Harry začal jí tlačit na kundičku v naději, že tak nejrychleji najde vstup. Měl asi štěstí, protože jen o chvilku později se žaludem zapíchl do místa, které hledal. Něco mu ale bránilo. Nevěda, co to je, vší silou zatlačil a Ginny nečekaně vypískla bolestí. To už byl ale naplno uvnitř.

Malou chvíli byla rusovláska v silných bolestech, ty ale rychle odeznívaly, jak Harry pokračoval ve smyslných pohybech. Po chvíli bolest zmizela úplně a vystřídaly ji pocity naprostého blaha, když Harry nabíral rychlost. Cítila pár kapiček krve, jak jí stékají po stehnech, v té chvíli ale rozkoš dosáhla nemyslitelných výšin.

V orgastických křečích vykřikla, když ji Harry poprvé v životě udělal.

Harry cítil teplý proud tekutiny kolem svého penisu, která pak začala Ginny téct po vnitřní straně stehen, smývajíce tak zaschlou krev. Harry cítil, když se před ním Ginny svíjela, že jeho konec se blíží také. Chtěl to zakončit stylově, podle pořadů, které v televizi viděl a tak z Ginny vyklouzl.

„Klekni si!" křikl na ni. Během vteřiny už před ním podruhé klečela. Nevěděla, co má v úmyslu, ale byla si jistá, že to bude milovat.

Harry krátce zavrčel, když namířil svoji chloubu Ginny do obličeje a začal ejakulovat silné provazce spermatu na její usmívající se obličej. Jak jí začala Harryho nálož dopadat na tváře a čelo, otevřela pusu a doufala, že se jí podaří zachytit aspoň pár kapek. Nechtěje ji zklamat, Harry posledních pár stříkanců směroval do připravených úst, než se málem složil z prožité rozkoše. Pak už jen pozoroval, jak si ulepená Ginny otírá obličej a nenasytně si olizuje prsty.

Za pár minut se Ginny očistila, omyla si tvář připravená na další kolo.

Po nějaké době vyčerpaný Harry jen kouknul na hodiny a zjistil, že hodina skoro vypršela. Přikázal tedy Ginny, aby se oblékla a lehla si po zbylou dobu na postel. Pak se jen očistil a oblékl, když Ginny odcházela do svého pokoje. S výsledkem byl velmi spokojený. Nebyla to sice Hermiona, rozhodně to byl ale nezapomenutelný zážitek. Zvedl svůj v kůži vázaný poklad, nechal jej zmizet a přešel z dívčího do hlavního stanu, jako by se nic nestalo. Tam narazil na Rona, který vypadal sám se sebou velmi spokojený.

„Hádám, že jsi lektvar na Hermionu nepoužil?" ušklíbl se zlomyslně.

„Jak o tom víš?"

„Ále, poslal jsem ji na malou výpravu," odpověděl, pořád ještě spokojený.

Harry přemýšlel, že by mu ten úsměv seškrábl z tváře, ale rozmyslel si to. Přeci jen místo jebačky s Hermionou ojel Ronovou ne-tak-docela nevinnou sestrou.

„To je v pohodě. Zašukal jsem si výborně tak jako tak."

„S kým?" zeptal se Ron, zvědavý na Harryho zářez.

„Jednu zvědavou děvku, kterou jsem chytil čmuchat kolem," usmál se na něj Harry.

„No…doufám, že jsi jí dal co proto," smál se Ron.

* * *

PP: Ok, tak je to hotový. Překlad sexscény mi zabrala skoro stejně, jako zbytek kapitoly a ještě jsem si celou dobu říkal: "Co to sakra je?", "To je ale blbost." a podobně. Asi na takovéhle scény nemám vlohy (což nevnímám jako nutné mínus).


	3. Shrnutí knihy

**Shrnutí zbytku Kouzlené knihy tajných přání**

Protože jsem se rozhodl nepokračovat v překladu, sepsal jsem takové shrnutí celé knihy. Co se stane, kdo s kým, kdo koho a tak dále. Původní příběh čtvrté knihy je zachován a odehrává se v pozadí v jemných náznacích. Snažil jsem se být stručný a vyhnout se sprosťárnám.

* * *

**1** - Harry od záhadného obchodníka kupuje knihu, která obsahuje kouzla a recepty týkající se perverznější stránky lidského bytí. Harry omylem nadopuje Ginny lektvarem, určeným pro Hermionu a ve stanu si s ní užije.

**2** - Ron omylem zasáhne Narcissu Malfoyovou kouzlem určeným pro Hermionu a odejde na ni čekat na záchody. Je překvapený, když na něj vlítne Malfoyová, ale podvolí se.

**3** - Ginny najde Knihu. Chce použít "sexvirus" na Harryho, zasáhne Rona. Knihu získávají Fred a George

**4** - Dvojčata použijí kouzlo pro svedení Alice Spinettové a Katie Bellové. Přistihne je Angelina Johnsnová, které naloží také. Harry si bere knihu zpět.

**5** - Harry a Ron chtějí cestou vlakem skočit na Hermionu. Malfoy oba omráčí, najde knihu a Hermionu spolu s Goylem a Crabbem znásilní (bez kouzel).

**6** - Malfoy pod neviditelným pláštěm používá kouzlo na Ginny a lektvar na Deana, Seamuse a Harryho, kteří pak na Ginny v ložnici skočí. Malfoy se nechá v průběhu obsloužit Pansy, která mu pomáhá. Malfoy začne řvát, čímž přitáhne všechny obyvatele do nebelvírské ložnice, kde zrovna čtveřice dokončuje svoji orgii.

**7** - Hermiona jde vyzvednout lektvar proti otěhotnění. Cestou zpět se staví v knihovně, chce najít způsob, jak se Malfoyovi, ten ji však sleduje a zasáhne ji dlouhotrvajícím kouzlem. To způsobí, že když řekne vybrané heso, oběť se podvolí jeho vůli a při vyslovení jiného hesla ji zase nabude (důležité do budoucna). Malfoy vybírá hesla "mudlovská šmejdka" a "mudlovka". Malfoy říká první heslo, užije si s Hermionou a vylovuje druhé heslo, Hermiona omdlí. Když se probudí, zjistí, že jí Malfoy sebral šaty a všechny knihy, které jí mohly v obraně před ním pomoci.

**8** - Hermiona jde zase k Pomfreyové pro protitěhotenský lektvar, tentokrát pro sebe. Fred a George plánují jak se pomstít Malfoyovi, potřebují ale Pobertův plánek. Harry jej ale půjčil Ginny, která spí ve své ložnici, zmožená včerejší orgií. Dvojčata k ní vletí na košťatech, Ginny se probouzí a vypadá to, že je stále ještě trochu pod vlivem kouzla, které na ni Malfoy seslal. Ginny si s dvojčaty užije a zase usne. Dvojčata nalézají plánek v jejím kufru.

**9** - Hermiona je odváděna k řediteli, kde se jí má dostat kázání o sexuální zdrženlivosti. V průběhu rozhovoru cituje Hermiona Malfoye, jak ji označuje za mudlovskou šmejdku, Brumbál její slova opakuje. Malfoyovo kouzlo je stále funkční, protože při zaslechnutí hesla "mudlovská šmejdka" se Hermiona vrhá na Brumbála, který se zprvu brání, ale po chvíli se podvolí (ano, vím, že má být gay, ale já to nepsal). Když jsou oba hotoví, Brumbál zmíní druhé heslo "mudlovka" a Hermiona omdlévá. Brumbál Hermionu očistí, obleče a po probuzení jí namluví, že uklouzla a praštila se do hlavy.

**10** - Dvojčata získají trochu mnoholičného lektvaru, přemění se v Goyla a Crabbea, vloupají se do Zmijozelské koleje, kde znehybní Malfoye, vezmou mu Knihu. Pomstí se mu tak, že použijí kouzlo z Knihy na Pansy, která byla v pokoji s Dracem. Společně si s ní užijí, i když kouzlo dávno vyprchlo. Vyplíží se ven ze Zmijozelu, Mnoholičný lektvar vyprchává a v Nebelvírské věži potkají Alici Spinettovou a Katie Bellovou. Obě jsou těhotné, na eskapádu s dvojčaty si ale nevzpomínají.

**11** - Harry používá kouzlo z druhé kapitoly na Cho Changovou, kterou potkává v sovinci.

**12** - Dvojčata dávají dohromady první z Weasleovských kouzelných kejklí. Jde o lektvar navozující nezvladatelný chtíč. Dávají jej Ronovi, aby účinky odzkoušel. Původně chce lektvar použít na Hermionu, po příjezdu Krásnohulských studentů si to rozmýšlí. Když si Fleur přijde pro bujabézu, vlije do ní lektvar. Fleur po konzumaci cítí účinky a odbíhá do umýváren, kam ji Ron sleduje.

**13** - Draco dohazuje Krumovi Hermionu. Okopíroval si pár stránek z Knihy a jedno koulo na ni sesílá. Tím přesune svoje vědomí do ní, v jejím těle přechází do zmijozelské koleje a do své ložnice, kde nalézá Pansy, jak ojíždí jeho nevědomé tělo. Hermiona se vymaňuje zpod kouzla, Malfoy ji v rychlosti omráčí a pokračuje s Pansy v aktu. Poté odnáší pod svým neviditelným pláštěm Hermionu do Velké síně, kde čeká Krum. Malfoy Hermionu probouzí, řekne heslo, pošeptá Krumovi, aby řekl "mudlovka" až s ní bude hotový a vrací se na kolej. Krum si s Hermionou užívá ve Velké síni. Když je s ní hotový, řekne heslo a Hermiona omdlí. Tam ji najde Karkarof, který si poslouží také.

**14** - Dvojčata začínají rozšiřovat nabídku svých prasáckých výrobků. Jedním z nich je "Vyspělý výluh", který na hodinu osobě, jenž jej vypije, dodá plně vyvinuté pohlavní znaky a učiní jej závislým na sexu, je podán Romildě Vaneové. Druhý lektvar zvaný "Opiják" konzumenta uspí, přičemž jej nechá podvědomě reagovat na intimnosti. Ten je podán Patricii Stimpsové, která chodí do ročníku s dvojčaty. Když se později vrací do své ložnice, zjistí, že jim někdo Knihu sebral.

**15** - Knihu sebral Harry. Ten den večer Harryho vybere Ohnivý pohár jako čtvrtého soutěžícího. Harry se rozhodne pomstít Ronovi, který je na něj naštvaný a svede Ginny, která se opila ohnivou whisky. Odvede si ji do ložnice, kde leží Ron na posteli za zataženým závěsem. Harry si na vedlejší posteli užívá s Ginny. Ron je v nejlepším přistihne.

**16** - Při hodině péče o kouzelné tvory Hermionu popálí skvorejš, musí si dojít na ošetřovnu, kde ji Pomfreyová pošle za Snapem pro mast na popáleniny. Snape ji chce ošetřit na mísě, paralyzuje ji a zneužije. Po aktu jí podá protitěhotenský lektvar, vymaže jí paměť a pošle ji zpět k Pomfreyové s mastí a dávkou těhotenských lektvarů.

**17** - Harry očaruje náhrdelník kouzlem, které nositele náhrdelníku zbaví zábran vůči stvořiteli náhrdelníku. Harry dává náhrdelník Hermioně, ta jej stačí obsloužit jen orálně, než Harry odejde na první úkol. Po něm se mu Ron omluví za své chování, Harry se omluví za svedení jeho sestry a díky náhrdelníku mu dohodí Hermionu. Harry je pozoruje.

**18** - Nebelvír oslavuje Harryho úspěch. Ten si díky "Výtažku z lásky" od dvojčat vrzne s Levandulí a Parvati.

**19** - Harry se chystá na ples. V knize nalezne lektvar, který jej učiní neodolatelně přitažlivým, o který se podělí s Ronem. Také v knize nalezne recept na jednodušší lektvar proti otěhotnění, kterým se oba zásobují. Na plese se jdou oba projít po zahradě, aby se připravili na vypití lektvaru, narazí na Fleur a Rogera Daviese a pozorují je v muchlování. Vrací se do sálu a odvádějí Padmu a Parvati stranou a pijí lektvar. Když s nimi skončí, dají jim vypít těhotenský lektvar.

**20** - Malfoy se chce pomstít Hermioně, když jej před celou školou znemožní. V okopírovaných stránkách Knihy nalézá návod, jak z galeonu vytvořit předmět k permanentnímu ovládání osoby, která byla upraveným galeonem označena. Chce se ujistit, že jeho výtvor funguje, používá jej na Pansy, která ve Velké síni sbalí dva zmijozeláky a prodá se za dvacet galeonu za každého.

**21** - Malfoy díky předchozímu úspěchu hodlá rozšířit řady ovládaných prostitutek a označkuje Cho Changovou. Pošle ji na záchodky Ufňukané Uršuly, kde čeká Goyle, která předem zaplatil třicet galeonů.

**22** - Při návštěvě Prasinek Ron sesílá kouzlo na Rosmertu a nechá si od ní ulevit. Z Prasinek se trio přesouvá k Hagridovi, aby jej utěšili po vydání ohavného článku od Holoubkové. U Hagrida mají v úmyslu nadopovat Hermionu lektvarem, poslat Hagrida pryč a s Hermionou si užít. Plán jim nevyjde, když Hermiona upadne do bezvědomí, místo aby byla povolná. Chlapci se vydají do hradu pro pomoc a nechají Hagrida, aby Hermionu pohlídal. Ten má však trochu jiné úmysly. Harry jej přistihne a vyhrožuje mu, že jestli nezačne zase učit, všude rozhlásí, co udělal. Nechají Hermionu vypít pro jistotu dva těhotenské lektvary a probudí ji.

**23** - Malfoy značkuje Lenku Láskorádovou. Posílá ji do skleníku za Nevillem, který si ji zaplatil. Ten však předčasně ejakuluje a omdlévá. Malfoy si s Lenkou užije místo něj.

**24** - Dvojčata vyvíjejí lektvar "Jistého otěhotnění". Zkoušejí jej na dvou krásnohůlských studentkách.

**25** - Harry se snaží přijít na to, jak přežít hodinu ve vodě. Mezitím Brumbál začaruje Rona, Hermionu, Cho a Gabrielu do kouzelného spánku. Nechá je v opatrování skřítků, kteří mají však s Hermionou nevyřízené účty, když je před časem urazila svým proslovem o rovných právech. Postupně se na ní všichni vystřídají. Harry později na dně jezera Hermioně, Cho a po chvilce váhání i Gabriele ukradne kalhotky a lízne si.

**26** - Fleur slíbila jako odměnu za záchranu sestry Harrymu a Ronovi, že si s ní mohou kdykoli užít. Hermiona a Ginny chtějí získat Knihu. Omylem se Ginny vydá za Ronem a snaží se jej "přesvědčit", aby jim řekl, kde kniha je.

**27** - Harry půjčuje Ronovi Knihu, ten v ní nalézá lektvar pro zvýšení výdrže. Hermiona se mezitím rozhodne, že z Rona dostane knihu, proto jej svede a v zápalu "boje" jí prozradí, že je Kniha zavřená v Harryho kufru, odkud si ji později Hermiona vezme.

**28** - Hermiona v Knize nalézá dvě kouzla, kterými se chce pomstít na Malfoyovi. Jedno mu scvrkne nádobíčko na pár milimetrů, druhé jej učiní neschopným erekce. Ginny se nabídne jako návnada. Ron s Harrym mezitím čekají v koupelně prefektů na Fleur. Hermiona a Ginny se vydávají do akce, Malfoy je sleduje, aby oběma dívkami rozšířil svůj prostituční byznys. Hermiona si všimne, že jsou sledovány, proto se odpojuje od Ginny a narazí na Harry, Rona a Fleur, zapomíná, že má ochraňovat Ginny. Malfoy mezitím láme hůlku a znásilňuje ji. Hermiona si rozpomíná na Ginny až když je trio v koupelně hotové. Najde Ginny s Malfoyem, uspí jej dřív, než stačí Ginny označkovat a zakouzlí na něj obě dříve vybraná kouzla z Knihy. Obírají jej o upravené galeony a okopírované stránky z Knihy.

**29** - V Denním věštci vychází článek o "děvce" Hermioně od Holoubkové. Při návštěvě Prasinek se scházejí se Siriusem. Když od něj odcházejí, Hermiona s Ginny mu jdou ještě sehnat nějaké jídlo a když mu jej vracejí, nechají se od něj obskočit.

**30** - Dvojčata plánují vtípek na Zmijozeláky. Vloupají se do jejich koleje a očarují všechny jejich šaty. Druhý den ráno při snídani zmijozelským šaty zmizí. Ron a Harry se chtějí pomstít Holoubkové za článek o Hermioně. Rita čeká u Ufňukané Uršuly na dvojčata, která jí chtějí prodat fotografie zmijozeláků z rána. Tam ji najdou Harry s Ronem, používají na ni "Výtažek z lásky". Dvojčata se jdou podívat za Harrym a Ronem, jak daleko s Holoubkovou pokročili, jsou ale u dveří konfrontována nadrženou Angelinou. Po aktu udělají pár kompromitujících fotek Holoubkové.

**31** - Ginny si chce vylepšit známky z lektvarů, půjčuje si od Hermiony Knihu. V ní nalézá vhodný lektvar, s jehož pomocí Snapea svádí. Oba vyčerpáním usnou.

**32** - Hermiona leží nahá v ložnici, Parvati a Levandule jí najdou, přemůže je vzrušení a v Hermionině nevědomé přítomnosti se navzájem ukojí. Hermiona se mezitím probouzí, přistihne je a odchází do knihovny, kde hledá něco o Knize. Rozhodne se Knihu zničit, než však stačí vyslovit zaklínadlo, omráčí ji Obchodník z první kapitoly, zjevivší se z čista jasna. Ten Hermionu označkuje Malfoyovým galeonem, odebírá jí Knihu a maže jí vzpomínky. Bezvědomou dívku nalézá Filch a zneužívá ji. Mezitím se Obchodík přesouvá do Snapeova kabinetu, kde Snape a Ginny dospávají svoje střetnutí. Obchodník Ginny označkuje. Nechává Knihu se dvěma upravenými galeony pod Harryho polštářem.

**33** - Dvojčata chtějí vydělat na kalendáři, obsahujícím fotografie dívek ze školy ve značně kompromitujících pozicích. Za padesát galoenů každé, nabírají Parvati a Padmu jako svoje první modelky. Za "speciální" službu jim pak dávají dalších sto galeonů.

**34** - S pomocí upraveného galeonu Harry svádí Hermionu a Ginny posílá na Rona, aby jej "zabavila". Před celou školou. Když je s ním hotová a není nadále pod vlivem galeonu, otáčí se na přihlížející dav a ptá se, kdo další.

**35** - Narcissa Malfoyová porodí kluka s ohnivě červenými vlasy. Alice Spinettová a Katie Bellová porodí identická dvojčata. Harry posílá Ginny na Diggoryho a Hermionu na Kruma, aby z nich dostaly způsob a kouzla, jakými hodlají vyhrát třetí úkol. Ginny nalézá Diggoryho v knihovně, Hermiona se proplíží na Kruvalskou loď, kde si zrovna Krum užívá s Fleur. Přidává se k nim.

**36** - Dvojčata nabírají Levanduli, Cho, Střelenku, Angelinu a Pansy pro svůj kalendář za sto galoenů pro každou.

**37** - Ginny se nechá obskočit od Rona a Harryho. Kouzla seslaná Hermionou na Malfoye vyprchávají, ten uskutečňuje svůj plán na pomstu. Sehnal si potají lektvar "Jistého otěhotnění". Omračuje Hermionu a ve své ložnici ji poutá k posteli a zneužije ji a láme jí hůlku. V průběhu víkendu ji Crabbe, Goyle a Malfoy porůznu zneužívají a ponižují, v neděli v noci ji přivážou za ruce ke stropu Velké síně. V pondělí ráno Malfoy zjistí, že místo Hermiony měl pod rukama Pansy. Ta byla přeměněna mnoholičným lektvarem upravenýmHermionou, která útok na sebe čekala.

**38** - Lee Jordan se přidává k dvojčatům při tvorbě kalendáře, na který bez větších obtíží nabírají Ginny, o kterou se Lee "postará". Fred mezitím nejen fotí Hermionu a George dělá to samé s Fleur.

**39** - Dvojčata mají problém kvůli známkám, volá si je k sobě McGonagallová. Tu však "Výtažkem z lásky" omámí a nafotí pro kalendář. Hermiona hledá na Kruvalské lodi informace o Knize a vyčerpáním usne. Najde ji Karkarof, trochu si s ní zalaškuje a vyhodí ji z lodi.

**40** - Hermiona se snaží ukrást Knihu, Ron ji však chytí a dá jí "co proto". Harry se přidává, Ginny je pozoruje. Ginny na sebe následně zve Deana Seamuse a Nevilla. Hermiona v nastálém zmatku bere Knihu a jde za Moodym. Harry narazí na Fleur a Billa, kteří se dobře baví. Chvíli je aktivně pozoruje, najde jej Gabriela, která náležitě "děkuje" za druhý úkol. Hermiona je omráčena Moodym a vhozena do truhly. Později v bludišti Harry naráží na Fleur, kterou obskakují Diggory a Krum. Přemáhá nutkání se přidat a běží k Poháru, Diggory jej vidí a vybíhá za ním. Poháru se dotýkají společně. Na hřbitově Voldmort znovu povstává a vysvětluje Harrymu, že Kniha je výtvorem Salazara Zmijozela a Harrymu ji prodal Červíček v převleku. Kniha samotná má v sobě kromě spousty kouzel i očarování, které upravuje realitu kolem sebe, tudíž všechny eskapády uplynulého roku se nikdy nestaly. Kniha měla sloužit jako odvedení pozornosti od Voldemortových aktivit. Po střetnutí a Harryho úprku Voldemort ruší účinky Knihy a všichni tak zapomínají na její existenci a na všechny problémy a radosti, které způsobila.

**ŠMITEC**


End file.
